Birchwood Heights
by Michelle Rose Landau
Summary: AU 1948 Post-WWII In a well to do suburb of Manhattan, families try their best to achieve domestic bliss, but their idyll is tainted with gossip, jealousy, prejudice, lust, and betrayal. Welcome to Birchwood Heights.


Birchwood Heights

By: Michelle Rose Landau

Summary: AU 1948 Post-WWII In a well to do suburb of Manhattan, families try their best to achieve domestic bliss, but their idyll is tainted with gossip, jealousy, prejudice, lust, and betrayal. Welcome to Birchwood Heights.

Pairings: Ed Tucker/Olivia Benson, Chester Lake/Casey Novak, Odafin "Fin" Tutola/Melinda Warner, William Dodds/OFC, Declan Murphy/Amanda Rollins, Nick Amaro/Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr./Alexandra Borgia

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order: SVU_, nor any of its characters. They are the sole creative property of Dick Wolf.

AN: I wanted to do another period piece. This one is set post-WWII in a fictional suburb. This was inspired by soap operas. I used to watch soaps with my Dad when I was younger, and have always loved the format. The history of the genre is fascinating to me, and I wanted to write a story that's a soap. The characters are from both SVU and the original _Law & Order_. Each chapter will be an "episode". There will be drama, and this story addresses issues or the time that may be offensive to some readers. As always, be kind, respectful, and write on. Enjoy.

~1x00: Welcome to Birchwood Heights, Part I~

* * *

 _In this episode, we meet the Lakes, Carisis, and Murphys. The Lakes plan a romantic evening out; Amanda Murphy meets the new neighbor; Mrs. Carisi worries about her son's lack of effort in finding a date to the church dance; Sonny Carisi has a crush._

* * *

The Lake boys were a spirited, curious, and mischievous bunch, and wrangling them in for matters concerning their personal hygiene, bedtime, and family prayer were monumental tasks, but the time that took the least effort was meal time. Casey Lake had not only married a man with a voracious appetite, but she'd borne him four boys with equally bottomless stomachs. She had breastfed all of their boys, and each boy drained her nearly dry each feeding. Now that they were old enough and eating solids, she has had to keep the kitchen fully stocked. She was outnumbered, and she couldn't say that she didn't love it as she rubbed her five month pregnant belly. She was delighted by the possibility of another boy, though a girl would be wonderful too. Either way, she was thankful for another child. God had blessed their family tremendously; each of her pregnancies had been healthy, her children born when they were supposed to be born, and aside from the normal childhood ailments, were active and healthy.

She sighed happily then she went back to fixing breakfast for her brood.

Footsteps could be heard as her boys came bounding down the stairs.

"Mommy!"

"Good morning my darlings," Casey smiled.

Henry Chester was the oldest at seven, followed by Oliver William, five, then Daniel Ernest, three, and finally, George Philip, who was two.

They each had their father's dark hair, two of the boys, Henry and Daniel, had Chester's brown eyes, and George and Oliver had Casey's green eyes. They all had tawny skin, strongly favoring their father's genes.

Chester came trailing into the kitchen with George in his arms, and he put the toddler into the high chair before sauntering over to his wife of eight years and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Good morning, sweetie," he whispered.

"Morning, my love," she said, turning in his arms to kiss him properly.

Chester kissed her lovingly, then he knelt down and kissed her belly.

"Didn't forget about you, little one," he said.

She put her hands over his on her belly as he straightened, and she gave him a tender kiss.

"I'll set the table," Chester said.

Dr. Chester Lake was proud and thankful for his family.

He was the first in his family to become a doctor, and he worked at St. Catherine's Hospital in the city.

The family sat down to breakfast.

They prayed first, then they began to eat.

"I should be home a bit early this evening," Chester said. "It's Friday...we should get out."

Casey looked at him. "Get out where?"

"I was thinking a nice dinner at Briscoe's, then we can go to the Diamond Room after," he suggested.

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful, my love. I'll phone Mrs. Carisi and see what Teresa is up to, if she's willing to babysit for us. The boys love her."

She leaned in and kissed him.

Chester filled his plate with seconds and the boys followed suit in asking for seconds. Chester refilled plates all around the table.

"Mommy made us a good breakfast, huh?" Chester said.

"Uh huh," Henry agreed, happily chewing on a piece of thick bacon.

After everyone finished up, Chester made a quick work of washing the dishes for his wife so that she could rest her feet, then he came over and tenderly rubbed her belly. He felt a tiny flutter against his hand, and he grinned, proud. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll see you this evening," he said. "Be sure to rest. Try not to be on your feet so much."

"I will," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

Chester hugged and kissed his two youngest boys, then he corralled Henry and Oliver so that he could take them to school for the day.

"Bye Mommy," Henry said.

"Bye darlings, have a good day," she said.

Casey took Daniel and George into the play room upstairs, then she went to the hall phone.

"Hello, Carisi residence."

"Regina, good morning," Casey began. "How are you today?"

"I'm just fine, thank you," Regina Carisi said jovially. "How are you, Casey?"

"I'm good," Casey said.

"Wonderful," Regina said.

"I wanted to try and catch Teresa," Casey said. "Chester and I are thinking about a night out, and we were wondering if Teresa didn't have any plans, could she watch the boys?"

"Sure, let me get her for you," Regina said. "Teresa! Phone for you! It's Mrs. Lake."

"Good morning, Mrs. Lake," Teresa said.

"Morning, Teresa," Casey said. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks," nineteen year old Teresa said.

"That's good to hear," she said. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No ma'am," Teresa said respectfully. "You need me to babysit?"

"Would you?"

"Of course," Teresa agreed. "I would love to."

"Thank you so much, Teresa."

"It's nothing," Teresa said. "What time do you want me over?"

"Well, Mr. Lake is coming home early, so five o'clock?"

"Five o'clock, got it," Teresa said. "Don't worry about making dinner, I'll cook for the boys. We'll have lots of fun."

"You're a godsend," Casey said. "Thank you so much. Let me speak back with your mother."

"Sure."

After a moment, Regina came back on.

"Thank you so much, Regina."

"You're welcome, Casey," Regina said. "How are you with the baby?"

"I feel wonderful," Casey smiled as she put a hand on her belly. "Chester has been so helpful with the boys and with the household chores."

"Yes, you must get as much rest as possible," Regina said. "It can't be easy finding a moment's peace with four boys."

"I find time," Casey said. "Anyway, the CYL dance is coming up...Chester and I will chaperone."

"Oh good," Regina said. "That's perfect. My next task is to get Sonny to find a date."

"He doesn't have one yet?"

"No," Regina said. "Sonny always has his head in the books. It's almost like he doesn't seem to like girls...or want to get married."

Both women simultaneously made the sign of the cross.

"God forbid," Casey said.

"God forbid," Regina repeated. "I've never interfered, but I'm thinking about setting him up with the Borgia girl, Alexandra."

"Oh she's lovely," Casey said. "She volunteers at the hospital. She's smart, focused, she reads a lot too. She's devout, he's devout. I think they'd be a good match."

"I hope so," Regina said.

"Mommy..."

"Oh, Regina, I have to go," Casey said. "I'll see you in Mass on Sunday."

"Alright, have a good day," Regina well-wished.

"You too."

Casey hung up, then she tended to her youngest boys.

* * *

Amanda Murphy was busy folding up laundry when as looked out the window at the activity going on at the house across the street from hers. There was a moving truck, and there were men moving furniture in. She opened up the curtains a little more and watched out for her new neighbors. The last neighbors that had occupied the house were an unruly bunch. The Logans were loud, drunk, and their ten children were always causing trouble. Little urchins they were, and they finally moved out about six months ago.

Her husband, Declan, called the police on them once.

She hoped that these neighbors were more considerate.

She saw Olivia Tucker walking up to the house as she pushed the pram.

The Tuckers lived on the corner lot down the street.

Ed and Olivia Tucker had a son, Noah who was ten months old.

Amanda met Olivia at the grocer's and she found Olivia to be aloof and snobby, like she had all the answers to everything. But she was _beautiful_. She was curvy, olive skinned, and she had round, alluring wide set eyes. Amanda felt insecure around her, and she hated admitting that to herself. Her husband, Ed, was handsome. They were just an attractive couple, a _perfect_ couple.

Her own interest and curiosity peaked, Amanda went to Jesse's room and she found her daughter fast asleep, leaving her free to step out for a moment to introduce herself.

Amanda headed out and walked across the street.

"Mrs. Tucker," Amanda greeted Olivia formally.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Murphy," Olivia smiled.

"Have you met the new neighbors?"

"Uh, I haven't seen anyone come out of the house yet," Olivia said. "How's Jesse and Declan?"

"They're fine," Amanda said. "Declan should be home from the road tonight."

"That's good," Olivia nodded.

The small talk was strained.

"Yeah, just put those boxes anywhere..."

Both women looked over and they saw a man come out of the house with a white ribbed tank, and a cigarette hanging between his lips. He looked to be in his 30s, and of Hispanic decent. He was a looker, too: he had sinewy muscles, a brown complexion, and chiseled features that sent shivers through Amanda's body, and she hoped to God that no one noticed.

He took a long drag of his cigarette, then he came over to the women.

"Ladies," he said politely.

"Hello," Olivia said. "I'm Mrs. Ed Tucker, I live down the street, on the corner."

"Nicholas Amaro," he introduced himself. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is my Sweet Boy Noah," Olivia said proudly.

"Handsome little fellow," Nick said, then he looked at Amanda. "Ma'am."

"Hi, I-I'm Amanda...Murphy," Amanda said. "I mean, Mrs. Declan Murphy. I live right across the street."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a charming smile.

Her knees just about melted.

She shouldn't have come out here.

"Where are you coming from?" Olivia asked.

Amanda wanted to strangle Olivia for carrying on a conversation with him. She shouldn't be thinking that this man was _so_ handsome. She shouldn't be reacting to his presence, she shouldn't be feeling...attracted. She didn't even know this man!

"Miami, Florida," Nick explained.

"Where's your family?"

"Oh, it's just me," Nick said. "I uh, haven't met the right lady yet."

"Ah, a bachelor," Olivia said. "That's different. Welcome to Birchwood Heights."

"Thank you," he said.

Amanda smiled. "Yes, welcome."

Nick looked her over quickly, and Amanda was thankful that Olivia was preoccupied with Noah when he raked his eyes over her.

 _God_.

"Well, we better get going," Olivia said. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Amaro."

"Likewise," Nick said.

"You must come over and join us for dinner," Olivia invited.

"Thank you, that sounds great," he said.

"Same," Amanda heard herself saying. "Have dinner with us."

"Ladies, thank you," Nick said. "I'll do that. God knows I could always use a good meal."

Olivia chuckled. "Bye now."

"Bye."

Amanda waved to him, then she turned and headed back to her house.

Nick steadily watched her walk away.

Amanda went back into her house, closed the door, then leaned up against it.

The doorbell rang, and she turned and opened up the door.

It was the Carisi boy.

"Good morning, Mrs. Murphy," he said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good, good," he said. "I was on my way to school...um...we got some of your mail mixed in with ours somehow..."

He handed her the envelopes.

"Thank you, Sonny," Amanda said.

Sonny nodded and smiled at her.

"Was there anything else?" She asked him, and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, no ma'am," he said. "I-I'll just uh...go to school."

"Okay."

With that, Sonny went down the steps of the front porch and got on his bike and met his friend, the Dodds boy, and they rode off to school.

Amanda chuckled, then she looked across the street to Nicholas Amaro's house.

* * *

At St. Pius Catholic School, Sonny and Mike walked to class.

"Hey, who're you taking to the CYL dance?" Mike asked.

Sonny shrugged. "I-I don't think I'm going to go this time."

"Like you have a choice in the matter," Mike chuckled. "Your Mom organizes the whole thing."

"I can get out of it," Sonny said.

"Too bad you can't ask Mrs. Murphy..." Mike teased.

"How do you know about that?" Sonny interrogated. "Who told you about that?"

"No one, I see the way you look at her," Mike smirked. "So you like 'em older..."

"Shut up," Sonny said, blushing.

"You know that she's a dead end, right? She's a married _older_ woman."

"I know, I just...there's something about her," Sonny confessed.

"Don't go down that road," Mike cautioned. "Besides, my Mom heard it on good authority that Mrs. Murphy gambles...and that she spends her time in the colored nightclubs, leaving her husband at home with the kid."

Sonny rolled his eyes.

"You've got her all wrong," Sonny said.

"You don't even know her that well," Mike said. "If anything, I would have thought you'd have a crush on Mrs. Lake, as much as you see her and your Mom talks to her. She's way prettier than Mrs. Murphy. Or Mrs. Tucker...now there's a looker."

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

Mike only chuckled.

"C'mon before we miss class you poor, lovesick bastard."

* * *

Dominick Carisi, Sr. came into his house and he was greeted with the smell of savory meat cooking.

"I'm home!" He called.

After a moment, his children came downstairs to greet their father.

Gina, Theresa, and Bella hugged their dear father and he hugged them back.

"My lovelies," he said.

Teresa was nineteen, Sonny was eighteen, Bella was sixteen, and Gina was thirteen.

Sonny came downstairs and Dominick clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

"My boy, how are you? How was school today?"

"Good, Dad," Sonny said.

Regina came over and kissed her husband's cheek as she took his jacket and briefcase.

"Hi honey," she said. "How was work?"

"It was a long day," Dominick sighed. "Thank you sweetheart."

He went over and sat down in his favorite armchair in the living room.

"What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf," Regina said as she headed back into the kitchen.

Dominick nodded.

"Daddy, I have a date for the Catholic Youth League dance," Bella announced.

"Who?" Father and son asked simultaneously.

"Tommy Sullivan," Bella smiled.

"Why would you go with that idiot?" Sonny asked.

"He's not an idiot," Bella defended. "He's funny, and handsome and he likes me, too."

Sonny couldn't stand Tommy Sullivan; he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, and he got into trouble frequently with the nuns and priests at school. His family was loud, his father was an alcoholic with a mean streak, and his brothers were oafish and rude. They rarely attended Church, and his mother was a depressive hooked on pills. All around, they were just a bad bunch, and Sonny didn't want his sweet, innocent sister near the dysfunctional clan.

"You're not going with Tommy Sullivan," Dominick said. "I don't want you near those Sullivans. They're bad news."

Bella's face fell. "But Daddy..."

"That's the end of it," Dominick interrupted her. "You're a beautiful girl, another boy will ask you."

She sniffled. "It isn't fair."

With that, she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"I'll go talk to her," Teresa said.

"No, she'll be fine," Dominick said.

"Sonny, who are you taking to the CYL dance?" Gina asked.

"No one," Sonny said. "I'm not going."

Regina nearly dropped her beautiful meatloaf upon hearing his declaration.

She quickly sat it down on the stove then she went into the living room.

"Not going?"

"I don't think I want to go this time," Sonny said.

"Do you know how much goes into these dances every month?" Regina said. "The reason behind them?"

"I do and I appreciate all that you do, Ma," Sonny said. "I just don't want to go."

"How are you ever going to find a wife and give me beautiful grandchildren if you spend all your time with your books?" Regina asked. "Are you still thinking about becoming a priest?"

"No, not anymore, Ma," Sonny said.

"Then what's the problem?" She said. "Dom...say something to your son, please."

Dominick rubbed a hand over his face.

"Regina...what do you want me to say?"

"Tell him that he needs to be thinking about the future," she said. "Tell your son that he's going to the dance and that's final."

Dominick sighed and looked at Sonny.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is that it would make her happy if you went," he said.

Sonny, feeling heavy under his Mother's guilt trip, nodded.

"Alright, Ma, I'll go," he said and he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, son," she smiled, victorious.

Teresa chuckled quietly to herself.

Regina Carisi was nothing if not strong willed.

"I've got to go," Teresa said.

She leaned in and kissed her father's cheek, then her mother's cheek.

"See you later," Regina said. "The rest of you kids wash up for dinner."

Teresa walked to the Lakes' home and she rang the doorbell.

Chester opened up the door.

"Hi Teresa, come on in," he said.

Chester was dressed in a smart suit, and Casey was dressed in a green velvet evening dress. She was in the mirror by the stairs putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Treesa!"

The boys had trouble saying her name properly.

"Hey fellas!"

"My darlings her name is _Teresa_ ," Casey chuckled. "I'm sorry, we're still working on it."

"That's perfectly alright," Teresa smiled.

The boys came rushing up to her and hugged her around her legs.

Casey finished with her makeup then she looked at the boys and smiled.

"Thank you, Teresa," she said.

"Oh it's no problem, Mrs. Lake," Teresa said. "You look lovely. Where're you headed?"

"Thank you, Teresa," Casey said. "We're going to Briscoe's, then to the Diamond Room."

"That's a nice time," Teresa said.

"Now, the boys had a snack, so that should tide them over while you make dinner," Casey said.

"Right, dinner, some play time, story time, then bed at eight," Teresa said. "I've got it down to a science."

"Great," Casey said. "Well, we're off. C'mere boys, give Mommy a hug and kiss."

The boys hugged their mother and gave her kisses.

"Have a wonderful time."

The couple headed out.

* * *

Up next: Chester sees a familiar face at the hotel he and Casey stop at on their romantic evening; Bella Carisi writes a letter; we meet the Tuckers and Tutolas; Teresa invites a boy over while she babysits.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first "episode". As always, thank you for reading. Please review. Things pick up in the second episode so don't touch that dial and stay tuned!


End file.
